Misty
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Killed by Clear Sky |rogue=Misty |queen=Misty |son=Birch |daughter=Alder |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks = ''The Sun Trail, Thunder Rising |deadbooks=Unknown}} Misty is a skinny gray-and-white she-cat with green eyes. History In the Dawn of the Clans arc ''The Sun Trail :Misty is seen in the bonus scene, although her name is not revealed. After their mother is killed by a badger, Petal and Fox go in search of food. They approach Misty and two other cats, Fox greeting them. Misty acts in a hostile manner, demanding to know what they are doing there. Petal tries to persuade them to help them get food, but Misty tells them to look elsewhere, unsheathing her claws. When Fox and Petal manage to catch a squirrel, Misty and a tabby tom steal it. Fox protests, but Misty angrily declares that all the prey in the area is theirs, and that they have to learn that before they get hurt. Thunder Rising :When helping Clear Sky expand his territory, Thunder gets too close to the bush that Misty is in, who attacks him. Petal then attacks, and Clear Sky sits by Thunder, watching. He explains that Misty had turned Petal and her brother Fox away as kits, leaving them alone and vulnerable. Petal pins Misty, but then she attacks Petal, and Clear Sky intervenes by killing Misty, slashing her neck and chest. Thunder discovers two kits, yet-to-be-named Alder and Birch, in the bush, realizing that they are Misty's. Clear Sky is frustrated that he has made two kits motherless, and suggests killing the kits. Thunder and Petal object, and Petal decides to look after Birch and Alder. :Clear Sky is shocked due to Petal's hate toward Misty, but Petal states that the kits have done nothing wrong, and that she would never leave any kit alone as she had been as a kit. Petal says she remembered what it was like to have no one to be there for you. She and Thunder carry Misty's kits back to camp, Thunder making sure to keep Misty's body out of view from the kits. Sometime later, Wind and Gorse report to the moor cats that they found Misty's body, with Alder and Birch nowhere to be found. When Bumble is dying, Wind asks Clear Sky if he killed Misty's kits, but he replies that Petal is looking after them. The First Battle :Clear Sky is reminded of Misty when he sees Petal with Birch and Alder. He remembers how Petal took them in after Misty died, when Clear Sky killed her. For a moment, he feels guilty for killing her, but then he thinks of how she attacked them, and he was only defending his cats. He then remembers that she was only defending her kits. As some cats challenge him during a group meeting, Clear Sky says that he rescues cats, indicating to Birch and Alder, yet he goes on before anyone can remind him that he killed Misty. Later, after he is visited by Jackdaw's Cry and Thunder, Clear Sky thinks that he would have been easier on Misty if he had known she was defending Birch and Alder. Trivia Mistakes *Despite dying in ''Thunder Rising, she is still listed in the allegiances of The First Battle. Character pixels Kin Members Son: :Birch: Daughter: :Alder: Tree Quotes External links * Notes and references de:Nebel (S5)fi:Usvaru:Дымка (бродяга)fr:Brume (CDT) Category:Thunder Rising characters Category:Females Category:Rogues Category:Deceased characters Category:Clanless cats Category:Minor characters Category:The Sun Trail characters Category:Queens